


De Pride Isle Sanatorium

by ResidentsOfFrostbite



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gore, Lesbian Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentsOfFrostbite/pseuds/ResidentsOfFrostbite
Summary: De Pride Isle Sanatorium is the holiest sanatorium in the world. The sanatorium is filled with beautiful, sweet, classy nurses that give patients the care and nurturing they need. Johnson is mesmerized by this beautiful sanatorium. Unbeknownst to him though is that an ugly truth lies within the sanatorium itself. Will Johnson see the ugly truth or will he fool himself into the insanity that is believing there is nothing wrong?(Credits to Divine Sister on ROBLOX for the name. This story was solely based off of their game on ROBLOX. Go play it, it's a really fun game. All credits and copyright of the name and the sanatorium goes to Valindra, the leader of Divine Sister)(WARNING: This story contains foul language, gore, cannibalism, violence, and suicide. Read at your own risk.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Please note that all these characters in this story are fictional and not based off of real people or ROBLOX characters. Thank you! Also, I originally wrote this story on Wattpad mobile, so if the chapters seem super short, that's probably why.

I stand at the wooden dock, waiting for someone to arrive. I look left of me, then right. A group of other people and I are waiting for our transportation to come so we can arrive at America's most prized and loved sanatorium.  
  
_De Pride Isle Sanatorium._  
  
The sanatorium is known for its high class. The nice nurses, the clean building, the cozy dorms, the clean uniforms, and the delicious food. I have never been there, but I read a review about it online. It looks pretty huge on the outside and on the inside. "The boat is coming!" someone shouted, pointing ahead at a sailboat approaching the docks. The sailboat slowly approached the dock and people started to climb in. I decided to sit in the front of this tiny, crowded sailboat in hopes to feel less claustrophobic. Others couldn't seem to get a seat quick enough so they decided to stand and hold onto the mast. The sail of the boat was no ordinary white sail like you see in the movies, it was a pride flag. It made sense. The sanatorium is known for its super positive attitude towards the LGBTQ+ community. Hell, the sanatorium literally has 'pride' in the name!  
  
"Hold on tight, ladies and gentleman. And non-binaries." the helmsman announced. I look behind me to see an old man with a dark red cap, dark almost black sweater, gray pants and a scruffy beard at the end of the boat. "Next stop, De Pride Isle Sanatorium." the man then turned on the engine, and we began to set sail. I started to look around behind me, looking at all the people on the boat with me. They all seemed to be anxious or excited. Don't know why anyone would be excited to go to a sanatorium, but you do you, I guess. I turned my gaze to the water ahead of me. I wonder how long it will take to get there? It took pretty long for this guy to pick us up. Maybe it's far away? Who knows? I just hope it doesn't take TOO long.


	2. Entrance

A symphony of groans, heavy breathing, and complains about their legs being tired is heard among us. I have to admit, I'm pretty tired too. Why did they make us wait over twenty minutes for a boat to arrive, and then make us walk a long cliff to the sanatorium? It doesn't make any sense! It doesn't matter though. I'm just happy I finally arrived. I look all around me to observe the exterior of the sanatorium. A large, orange sign can be seen next to the giant entrance doors.

_De Pride Isle Sanatorium_

The sign says. I never imagined for the doors to be so huge. There's a giant, iron door with a small, rectangular peephole on it. There appears to be a second door after it. The second door is a wooden trimmed door with iron bars. It's almost as if they want to prevent something from escaping. Probably the patients.

I look into the peephole, checking to see if there was anyone inside. There was. A tall woman, who has blonde hair, brown eyes, a white buttoned up dress, and white heels. She was approaching the door, fumbling in her tool belt as if she was looking for something. I stared at her belt as she pulled out a key. Her belt had a lot of holsters on it. One small one, another one that holds some glass jar, one that holds walk looks like a walkie talkie, a weirdly long holster, and another holster that holds what looks like....a megaphone? What does she need a megaphone for?

The nurse approaches the iron-bar door and opens it. She then shoves her key into something and then the giant iron door opens. A loud creaking can be heard as the iron door slowly opens. She smiles at us, and pulls out her walkie talkie. "You guys forgot to open the door for newcomers! Please remember next time!" she says.

She puts the walkie talkie back into her holster. "Hello, dears! Welcome to De Pride Isle Sanatorium! I am Sister Amelia! Please take a-"

She is interrupted when a buzzing sound is heard from the walkie talkie. Then a voice follows after, "Amelia! May you enlighten newcomers? Morning was enlightened earlier if you didn't hear!" It was another nurse. Her accent was blazingly southern. Sister Amelia, the nurse, took out her walkie talkie. "Yes! One moment."

She takes out her megaphone and presses a button. "Welcome, newcomers to De Pride Isle Sanatorium! When you enter, please take a left and put on a fresh uniform! Afterwards, please head upstairs to the cafeteria for some delicious breakfast!" Oh, so _that's_ why they need a megaphone. Sister Amelia puts away her tools and then points us to the uniforms. We all enter the uniform room.

There was four small rooms with four different uniform options. Dark blue, light blue, pink, and violet. We all entered the different rooms. I entered the dark blue uniform room, and began changing. I went out and began to make my way upstairs to the cafeteria.


	3. Breakfast

As I arrive into the kitchen, I can hear lots of chatter. I scan my eyes around the cafeteria, looking at all the different people at each table. I was surprised to see such nice tables. I always assumed asylums had ugly, cheap, plastic tables; but these tables were beautiful. The chairs were a dark metal with a deep red cushion and the tables were glass in the middle with metal trim. It looked very nice. I look for an empty seat and make my way towards it. I sit down just to wait for my food. I look at the people at my table, who are now staring at me for some reason.

"Hello." One of them says. "I am Jaxton. What's your name?" The guy named Jaxton, was a red-headed, young man with blue eyes. No freckles though. Weird. I thought all red-heads had freckles. "Why are you introducing yourself to him? He could be one of _them_ already." A girl says sternly. This girl had very kinky, curly, dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her skin was beautifully dark. She looked at Jaxton with worry and anger. Jaxton only laughed in her face. "Really? Look. His arm and head aren't twitching. Calm down. He probably _just_ got here." He says.

"Actually, I did just get here." I say. "Well, welcome." Jaxton said with a smile. "Don't get too comfortable in this asylum. It's not all what you think it is. People come in, mesmerized by how clean and put together the asylum is, only to find out its dark secret."

Dark secret...? "What do you mean?" I ask. Jaxton was about to say something but then a loud voice is heard, echoing throughout the cafeteria. "Ah! Good morning my darling patients! Today we are going to have some delicious tilapia and mango! So yummy! Please make sure you are seated and in uniform! Thank you!"

I look over as a door inside the cafeteria opens. I assume it's the kitchen door. Nurses start to walk out of the door with trays of food. They begin to hand them out to patients, one by one. They then make their way to our table. I can't help but to notice how tall these nurses are. I wonder if it's the heels? I wonder why they're wearing heels in the first place. Isn't it uncomfortable to work in heels? A nurse places down a plate of food in front of me. I look down at it and I'm surprised with how good it looks. I thought it was going to be shitty cafeteria food like how I used to eat when I was in middle school, but no. It looks absolutely delicious.

Fried tilapia and fresh, cut mangoes. I begin to dig in use the plastic silverware they gave us. I then heard a loud ting as if someone dropped their plate. I look behind me. "STOP! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" A patient screamed at another. "IT'S POISON! CAN'T YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY WE TURN! THE NURSES ARE POISONING US! I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

"You IDIOT! We still have blurs even if we DON'T EAT THE FOOD! LET ME EAT! I HAVEN'T EATEN A PROPER MEAL IN SIX WEEKS BECAUSE OF YOU! I HAVE TO EAT MELONS IN THE GARDEN BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME EAT!"

Everyone is now staring at the commotion. A nurse approaches the two. "Dear, please stop doing that. You do that every time. I'm about to start separating you two during meal hours. The next time you knock his food out of his hands, you're going straight to isolation." She says. She sounds stern, but kind.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The patient screams into her face. "Warning one. Disrespect." She looks so calm....it's kinda scary. "Warning one my ASS. You're trying to turn us into one of THEM! I won't take it anymore! You evil witch! Stop poisoning these people!"

"Warning two. Stop this nonsense. We aren't poisoning y'all. We are feeding y'all. You need to eat or you will not get the nutrients you need."

"LIAR! LYING BITCH!" The nurse reaches for the long holster on her belt. "Last chance. Either you sit back down and eat your food and let Sam eat his, or I will send you to isolation."

The screaming patient stares at her hand that is hovering above the holster. He sits back down but doesn't eat his food. The nurse smiles. "Good. I'll bring you another plate, Sam." She says as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, turning to the people at my table. "Ignore it next time. He always does this. Him and Sam are brothers. I think Sam's brother is schizophrenic because he always claims that the nurses are poisoning us. We all know it's not true." Jaxton says. Another voice is heard. "Ah! Disregard what you saw in the cafeteria and please throw away what's left of your food in the trash and stack the plates on a table close to the kitchen door before leaving the cafeteria! We do not want roaches! Yucky!" Everyone stands up and begins to head near the trash cans that are located close to the cafeteria door.

I wonder what that guy meant when he said blurs. What are these blurs he is talking about...?


	4. Activity

We all stood on a carpet, surrounding the balcony that is in the middle of the sanatorium. I stare at the six nurses who are standing on the balcony just praying. I notice Sister Amelia. I wonder if I should talk to her? I look behind them and see a giant, gold statue. I never noticed it before. The statue had red lips and one of its arms would move after every minute. I assume it was a giant clock. I look around to find Jaxton talking amongst the people we sat with during breakfast. I walked over to him. "Hey, what was all that about? What did he mean by 'blurs'?" I ask him. Jaxton looked at me with surprise. "Wait, have you not gotten one yet?" he asked. "Gotten what?" I ask.

"A blur."

"I don't know what that is."

"A blur is when your vision gets really foggy, and well, blurry. You become really dizzy and you hear ringing."

"Ringing..? Why does that even happen?"

"Nobody knows, but if you get too many-"

He was interrupted by one of the nurses talking into her megaphone. "Look at the time! It is time for a holy activity! How about some melon picking? Line up at the front gates! Do not go outside. I will explain the rules later." Everyone starts to split up and head down the grand stairs. We all make our way towards the front gates and line up. The nurse puts the megaphone close to her lips and says, "Ah! Such a holy line! Now, the rules are simple. You all have exactly one minute to grab a melon from outside and outside only! You must grab a melon before the timer goes out. Ready?" The nurse pulls out a pocket watch. "Set.... go!" She presses a button on the watch. The nurse right next to her shoves a key into a keyhole and turns the key. The giant, iron doors begin to open and everyone starts running out.

I wonder why everyone is so excited just to get a melon? I run outside too and began to search for a melon. I walk along the edge of the cliff that holds the sanatorium. I find a melon, hanging on a small branch on the side of the cliff. I kneel down and begin to reach for it. I grab it, get up, and begin to make my way back to the sanatorium.

I'm quite shocked they are letting asylum patients run freely outside. I guess they trust that we won't escape. As I enter the asylum, I show one of the nurses I got a melon. "Oh my! Good job, dear! Here you go!" She reaches into a bag that is right next to her and hands me...a cross? "Oh, thanks..." I pause, trying to hint that I do not know her name. She is quite tall and has short, brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She has brown eyes and freckles. "Sister Phoebe." She smiles. "Thank you, Sister Phoebe." I hold the cross in my hands and just stare at it while I walk upstairs. "Time's up!" I hear a voice echo. "Apologies to whoever didn't get a holy cross. Maybe next time!"

I hear a symphony of groans of disappointment. Sucks for them, haha.


	5. Shipment

We all stood around the balcony again, but this time, it felt different. Everyone looked very impatient this time. The nurses, however, still had their calm exterior. They smiled at us. Some were praying. I looked over at a girl holding a rosary. She was whispering prayers to herself and holding her rosary tightly. What was she so afraid of? A loud creaking was heard above us. I look up and see the skylight opening. Everyone looked up and watched. One of the nurses pulled out their megaphone. "Oh my! Just in time! The holy water shipment has just arrived! Please head to the lecture hall and be seated, dears!"

Holy water? What? I could also hear a plane fly by and some giant box dropped down. A parachute was attached to it. The parachute fell to the floor as everyone quickly ran to the small hall that was on the left of us. Jaxton grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. "Come on! We have to get front row seats or else they won't give us anything!" he said as he ran. "Give us any wha-" Suddenly, my vision started getting blurry. "JAXTON!" I yelled. He stopped. I grabbed my head as I started to hear loud, high pitched ringing. The blurry vision slowly started to turn red, and bright. I couldn't see. "What's happening?! I can't see! Help me!" I panicked. What was going on? I can't see anything! Nurse! I need a nurse! "GET A NURSE!" I yelled. "Calm down! It'll all be over soon." Jaxton said as he wrapped an arm around me. The vision and ringing slowly started to disperse and I could see normally again. I started to pant heavily from my sudden panic.

"What was-"

"A blur. It was a blur. One more, and your arm will start twitching. I don't know if the nurses will give you anything. I know they won't with me because I'm only on my first blur of the day."

He grabs me again and we make our way to the lecture hall. When we enter, I start to see what he meant earlier. The twitching. I saw a lot of twitching arms and...heads. Why heads? They twitched every minute. We found an empty seat and sat down. Jaxton looks nervous. "Where's Marissa?" He asks. "Who?"

"You know, black girl with kinky hair? She gave me attitude at breakfast."

I look around and see her at the front. "She's over there."

"Thank, God. I can see her arm twitching."

"Jaxton. What's with all the twitching? It looks like everyone's arms are spazing out and their necks itch or something."

"....You're so clueless. It's cute." He smiles at me. I roll my eyes. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"You know. I never got your name."

"My name? My name is Johnson."

"Cool. Stick with me, Johnson. I'm going to help you out since you're new here." Jaxton suddenly stops. His face then scrunches up and he grabs at his head. "Ugh..." he groans. "What's wrong?!" I ask, kind of panicked. "Blur. Calm down, they're harmless." I watch him as his posture and face slowly return to normal. "Uh oh." He says, staring at his arm. I look at it too and I see that it's spazing out a bit. "My arm looks like it's dancing, haha." He says, laughing. Under that humor, I can tell he's worried. "What does twitching feel like?" I ask.

"It feels like your arm is tingly. It also feels like you have no control over it. You can barely move it. It jerks every few minutes. I just hope my head doesn't twitch. That's the worst part. People say their necks are tired from tilting their heads so much."

I start to hear clinking. The clinking noise gets louder. Nurses walk inside the lecture hall with purses full of, I guess the holy water, and they walk down the aisle. The nurses get up on the stage and start moving around, trying to get into formation.

Everyone stays seated. Some are praying. Some are scared. I wonder why...


	6. Distribution & Shortage

One nurse, that has long, brown hair tied up in a bun, grabs her megaphone, and begins to announce. "Ah! Look how excited you all are for this holy water! You all are practically twitching for it! Teehee! Please remain seated while we begin to pass out your holy water! Remember, if you are not twitching, you do not get it." She puts her megaphone back and grabs her purse. Her accent sounded southern. Maybe she's the nurse I heard on the walkie talkie when I first arrived here? The nurses then begin to distribute the holy water. "Jaxton, what is the holy water?" I ask. "It's to keep us from twitching. If you get some, drink it. Others say it makes up for the two blurs you had and makes them go away. You don't want a twitching head. Once you get it, you'll need two holy water bottles to completely berid of it."

I stayed silent. What do I even say to that? What's so bad about the twitching? Will it cause seizures? A nurse hands Jaxton a bottle. "Thank you, Brother Andrew." he says. He opens the bottle and drinks it. All of it. He grabs his head again. "So dizzy..."

He sits up straight and takes a deep breath. I notice that his twitching arm went away. "Much better. I got a little worried they would skip me."

"They skipped me." I intrude. "Because you're not twitching. Soon, you'll get another one. I'll check to see if anyone has any extras. They give out extras by accident."

The nurses head back up the stage and Sister Amelia pulls out her megaphone. "Oh my! Looks like we are all out of holy water! That's too bad. No need to worry, dears! There will be more tomorrow at 12pm sharp!"

After she said that, six people got up and crowded the stage. "Oh, please, Sister! I haven't gotten any! I need holy water! I had a blur! Please!" A patient protests. "Sit down! You're not twitching!" Another patient yells. "I'm twitching! Please, Brother Andrew! You have some! Give it to me!" A patient in a pink uniform says, darting a finger at him. "Sit down, dears. Now. Most of you aren't twitching." Brother Andrew demands.

"Just give us the fucking holy water! We know you keep some for yourselves! Give it to us!"

"SIT!" A nurse says. She is also tall. She has short, blonde hair, with tan skin and blue eyes. "If you all do not sit, you will be sent to isolation! Now sit down!" Her voice is deep and demanding. Pretty scary since she looks so proper and fancy. A few of the patients go to sit. Two remain standing. "LOOK AT MY ARM!" One of them yells. "IT'S TWITCHING! JUST GIVE US THE WATER!"

"Sit. DOWN!" The short-haired nurse says.

"NO, SISTER ROCHELLE! I WILL NOT! GIMME THE WATER!"

"Stop yelling at her and sit your ass down! Do you wanna get whacked with their wooden sticks?!" A patient yells in the back. The two patients don't give up. They keep protesting for their water.

"Warning one. Defying my orders. Sit down."

"HOW HARD IS IT TO GIVE US THE WATER?!"

"We don't have any!" Sister Phoebe buts in. "Just go sit down, dears. Unless you two _want_ to be sent to isolation."

"Give us the fucking water!"

"Warning two." Sister Rochelle reaches for her long holster. "Oh so you're gonna hit me?! Why? All because I don't want to turn? Fuck you!"

"Warning three!" As if she moved as fast as light, Sister Rochelle opens her holster, whips out a stick, and pressed a button. The stick becomes longer and something pokes up out at the top. It unfolds itself. The stick she is holding is now a very long, wooden cross. I wonder how tall it is? Looks super tall! She brings the stick down and smacks the patient with it. Said patient falls to the floor and everyone flinches. I flinch too. Is this allowed?

She picks her up and walks down the stage and walks out of the lecture hall. "Jaxton-"

"That's what happens when people misbehave. It hurts like a bitch. Don't get on their bad side."


End file.
